


Сосед вместо сигарет

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [17]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Series: Ширитори на дайри [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Сосед вместо сигарет

Пожалуй, единственное, что раздражало Тайгу в соседе по комнате – он курил. Непозволительно много и часто. А ещё ему было лень спускаться с четвёртого этажа, поэтому курил он в открытую форточку, стоя во весь рост на подоконнике. Тайге иногда ужасно хотелось съязвить по этому поводу и предложить подставку под ноги, чтоб удобнее было выдыхать дым на улицу, но не делал этого он по одной простой причине. Вряд ли Ясуи, третьекурсника университета, выгонят из комнаты, если Тайга пожалуется. Скорее, самого Тайгу отселят, и не факт, что другой сосед будет лучше.  
  
Просьбы не курить в комнате игнорировались, поэтому Тайга не придумал ничего лучше, чем каждый раз, когда Ясуи доставал из пачки новую сигарету, просто уходить. И это оказалось неплохим выходом из ситуации, благодаря которому он познакомился с другими ребятами в этой общаге.  
  
Учебы затянула его с самого начала, увлекла и затмила всё остальное – настолько было интересно познавать новое и становиться понемногу профессионалом своего дела. Тайга действительно любил учиться, часами сидеть за домашним заданием и не пропускать ни одного занятия в универе, слушая наставления преподавателей, чего не сказать о его соседе, который по утрам просыпался намного позже Тайги и каждый день опаздывал. Хотя не сказать, чтобы его это сильно беспокоило. Он и вообще мог просто не прийти на пары, чтобы дольше поспать. Тайга его отчасти понимал, ведь по утрам так сложно оторвать себя от кровати, чтобы куда-то идти.  
  
Первые недели, а за ними и месяц, пролетели почти незаметно, а Тайга впервые застал Кентаро проснувшимся раньше него. Тот как всегда курил в форточку, и в него очень хотелось кинуть чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
  
\- Бесишь, - спросонья проворчал Кёмото и накрылся одеялом с головой, глухо добавив, - вышвырнуть тебя в форточку вместе с сигаретами.  
  
Ясуи только фыркнул, пожав плечами, и докурил сигарету, ловко спрыгивая с подоконника и бросая окурок в урну. Ему не привыкать к этим постоянным наездам. Более того, они уже начали казаться ему забавными, как и сам сосед. Кентаро думал о том, что надо бы с ним наладить нормальное общение, но всё никак не мог придумать повод, достаточный для шага навстречу.  
  
А потом повод нашелся сам собой, вот только не самый приятный.  
  
Вернувшись с занятий, комендант встретила его новостью, что Тайгу увезли на скорой с острым приступом астмы и том, что после возвращения она переведёт его в другую комнату без курящих. Кентаро краем уха слушал её сетования на то, что надо было сразу сказать о своей болезни, и такого не случилось бы и всё в этом духе, а сам пребывал в состоянии растерянности. Либо он такой идиот, ничего не замечал, либо Тайга просто мастерски скрывался, ведь не было ни одного раза, когда он мог бы выдать своё состояние. Ни разу Кентаро не видел его с ингалятором или другими лекарствами.  
  
И тут пришло резкое осознание, что он ведь на самом деле слишком много курит. А Тайга всем этим дышал.… Слишком робкий, чтобы сказать пару ласковых или даже врезать? Слишком гордый, чтобы признаться в болезни? Ой дураааааак.  
  
\- Не отселяйте, - тихо попросил Ясуи немного позже, узнав адрес, куда отвезли Тайгу. Его накрыло странное чувство вины и ответственности за случившееся, и он хотел бы это исправить. – Мы поговорим об этом и что-нибудь решим.  
  
\- Бросай курить, Ясуи-кун. Или мне придётся вас разделить для его же блага.  
  
  
  
\- Проветриться не забудь, - бросил Тайга через плечо, не отрываясь от домашнего задания, когда Кентаро схватил со стола пачку сигарет и кофту со спинки стула.  
  
\- Я помню, - ответил Ясуи и слишком громко захлопнул за собой дверь из-за открытой форточки. Тайге был нужен свежий воздух для хорошей работы мозгов, чтобы справиться с домашним заданием.  
  
За следующий месяц Кентаро стал существенно меньше курить (хоть пока ещё и не бросил окончательно), ведь ему всё так же лень спускаться с четвёртого этажа на первый, но Тайга сам не захотел съезжать из этой комнаты, а значит, пришлось идти на уступки. Курение в комнате теперь под запретом. Он сознательно урезал себя в этом расслабляющем занятии, ведь Тайга оказался интересным соседом с дичайшей фантазией, дурацкими тараканами в голове и легким на подъем, с которым они не раз срывались во внезапные поездки на выходные и отлично подружились за такой короткий срок.  
  
А это в разы лучше траты денег на сигареты.


End file.
